1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a detachably-attachable replacement part such as a toner cartridge or a development unit and to a method of managing use of the replacement part.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatus use replacement parts detachably-attachable to apparatus bodies thereof, such as toner cartridges. In one of known techniques to determine whether a replacement part is compatible with an apparatus body, the replacement part stores specific information, and the apparatus body reads the specific information to determine the compatibility of the replacement part in the process of attaching the replacement part to the apparatus body (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-3259 (see FIG. 6), for example).